


Never Trust The Man With The Cane

by HalfshellVenus



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is innocent, when it comes to House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust The Man With The Cane

~*~

"Stop eating that candy cane at me," Wilson says.

" _At_ you?" House sits forward in his chair, waving the candy for emphasis. "I'm saving that for Cuddy, the next time she comes in here to lecture me with her bazooms falling out of her blouse: _House, your testing expenses are through the roof. House, you owe me clinic hours. Myeh-myeh-myeh-myeh-MYEH-myeh_."

"Scary. So you're just practicing right now?"

"Nope, just eating it. With my tongue. And extra attention to the tip. Mmmm…"

"Okay then, how about _this?_ I've got one too: Mmmmm…"

"It's not funny when you do it."

"Never is."

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
